Sensitive
by Devils Stories
Summary: Lucy needs to be cheered up after a big fight with her now ex boyfriend. Can her lion help her? Or is he more of a kitten than a lion? (One shot, smut)


(Lolu smut)

Lucy sighed, laying flat on her bed. Natsu and she had broken up two weeks ago thanks to the major fight they had had when Natsu accused her of cheating with Gray. She felt so alone. She hadn't gone to the guild since then, just stayed cooped up in her house. She rolled on her side and grabbed a pillow, hugging it tightly as she sniffled. Suddenly the bed dipped behind her and arms snaked around her waist. She jumped and looked over her shoulder, seeing golden orange hair and the glare of blue tinted glasses.

"Loki…?" She asked slowly, her voice a bit soft from not saying anything. He gave her a small smile.

"Hey Lucy, what's up?" She was quiet for half a second before kicking him hard.

"What are you doing here?!" She yelled as he fell out of the bed. He let out a grunt and looked up at her.

"You seemed sad, and I haven't seen you in a while…" She looked down.

"Oh...well a warning would be nice next time." He chuckled and pulled himself back up on the bed, nuzzling around her jaw. She looked up at him.

"What are you doing?" She asked and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Cheering you up." He said, slowly pulling them both down on the bed. She hesitated for a moment before cuddling into him, closing her eyes. They stayed like that for a few moments until Lucy heard a rumbling. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Loki who had buried his nose in her hair. It took her a second to realize the rumbling was coming from him...he was...purring? She giggled slightly to herself and he opened his eyes, looking down at her.

"What?" The purring stopped as he spoke.

"You're purring." She cooed and he pursed his lips, a light blush fighting its way to his cheeks as he tried to force it down.

"Shut up." He muttered and she grinned.

"Awh, you're like a little kitty." She laughed, ruffling his hair. She stopped how ever when she felt a bump, she narrowed her eyes and felt around, Loki shuddered slightly as she gasped.

"You have cat ears! Oh my god you're so cute like a kitten!" She squealed and he pouted, his blush relentless against his cheeks.

"Shut up...I'm a lion damn it." He mumbled and she giggled again.

"Nu you're my little kitty, but fine I'll leave you alone." She agreed, looking at his ears. He sighed.

"You can pet them if you want...just be careful…" He instructed and she reached up curiously, scratching behind the left one before rubbing the tip between her finger and thumb.

"Why are they sensitive?" She asked and he sucked in a breath, quickly grabbing her hand firmly and looking at her.

"Yes they're...sensitive." He practically growled. Lucy jumped slightly, looking at him in surprise. Had she hurt him? He took a few deep breaths before releasing her hand. She narrowed her eyes slightly, getting an idea. She scooted closer slightly and reached up again, trailing her fingers over the back of his ears. Loki shuddered gently and closed his eyes, biting his lip hard as she started to rub it between her thumb and finger once again.

"Lucyyyyy." He groaned, there was a giggle and her hand was gone. He opened his eyes and saw his key holder smirking.

"Whats wrong Kitty?" She asked, reaching up to play with his other ear which twitched at first touch.

"I'm not a kitTY-" He mumbled but his breath hitched as she scratched against the bottom of his ear, rubbing against the vein.

"What are you then?" She asked and he grabbed her arm firmly, pushing her over and pinning her down using his own body.

"I'm a lion." He growled, looking at her in lust. Her eyes widened a bit but she smirked, too stubborn to back down.

"Prove it." She muttered, a blush showing on her cheeks regardless of her thoughts. His eyes widened and he pulled away.

"Wh-what no I can't…" He stuttered out. _Wait, but she started it, so it's okay right? But no she's upset...she doesn't really want me she just wants someone. But I want her...but I won't take advantage of this situation-_ his thoughts were cut off as Lucy stood on her knees on the edge of the bed, grabbing his tie and pulling him closer. He looked at her with wide eyes as she spoke.

"Can you prove it? Kitty?" Her tone was strong, demanding, but also seductive and he had never heard her like this. She smirked as she saw the internal battle he was having while he struggled to determine if he should do this, although his twitching member was screaming at him to do so.

"L-lucy I don't think…" He trailed off as her lips brushed against his neck and she brought her hand up teasing his ear. He shuddered and pushed her on the bed, falling on top of her and pressing his hips against hers as he pushed his lips against hers. Static ran through them both as they moved their lps together. It held lust and want but also something deeper, something Loki could identify easily but Lucy was hesitant to admit. She rutted her hips up against him and he let out a soft groan, sitting up and pushing his suit jacket off. She looked up at him, watching him with her lip caught between her teeth as he pulled off his sunglasses. Lucy sat up as well, her fingers dancing around his neck, loosening his tie before pulling it off and undoing his shirt buttons. Neither of them bothered with pushing it fully off as Lucy trailed her hands down his chest and stomach. He hooked his fingers around the bottom of her tank top and pulled. She lifted her arms as he pulled it off, tossing it to the side and looking at her chest in lust. Was this really happening?

"Like what you see?" She smirked and he took in a breath, trying to regain his composure that always seemed to tuck tail and run when he was with her.

"Definitely." He whispered, tentatively bringing his hand up, cupping one side of her chest and brushing his thumb against the bare skin on her chest. His attention was distracted though when suddenly his pants loosened around him. He glanced down and saw his belt undone and he took a deep breath.

He pushed her down on the bed and pushed his hips against hers, connecting their lips as his fingers brushed over her breast, letting her hands push his pants further down. He stepped out of them, left in his boxers and the shirt clinging to his arms. He kissed down her chest, licking and biting, taking the opportunity to explore her soft skin, marking it as his. He had been with countless girls but none of them were like Lucy. The soft moan she let out fueled him even more, curling his fingers over the yoga pants she was in and pulling them down, nipping at her hips. He pulled them all the way off and tossed them aside. She propped herself up, watching him. His fingers slipping underneath her underwear.

"Loki-" She cut herself off with a gasp as his tongue swiped across her clit, moving down to her inner lips and letting it dance across her outer lips before moving back to her clit, sucking on it while his hands rubbed her inner thighs. She let out a moan, arching her hips, her hand gripping at the back of his head, her fingers gripping and curling his hair in her fingers. He groaned in pleasure, pushing his finger inside of her, causing her to moan once again. He looked up, her chest was heaving and her head was tilted back, her eyes closed in bliss. He loved this, he loved her, he could finally have her.

She bucked her hips as he added a second finger, loving his touch that had her breathless, his tongue against her skin had her legs shaking. She let out another breathy moan, pushing his head down a bit as she looked down, making eye contact with Loki. Her breathing increased, his gaze locking her in place as his tongue danced over her. He looked like a hunter, watching his prey. Was she his prey? Suddenly his fingers curled against her prostate and pleasure washed over her like a wave and she fell back onto the bed, arching her back high and gripping the sheets, bucking her hips.

"L-Loki…" She whimpered and he held back a smirk at the pleasure he was bringing his key holder. He pulled away after a few minutes and she looked at him, a thin layer of sweat covering her. He wiped his mouth, not pulling his fingers away and teasingly keeping them pressed against that precious bundle of nerves.

"What do you want?" He whispered hoarsely into her ear as she gasped for air.

"I-I want-LOKI." She shouted, bucking her hips as her pushed against her spot. He chuckled, nipping at her neck.

"I live to serve you but I can't do my job if you don't tell me what you want." He chuckled, darkly and she moved up, bucking her hips, running her hand down his chest and to his boxers biting his neck and palming his erect member through the material, causing his jaw to drop and a low moan to escape his lips.

"I want you..." She whispered, a blush appearing on her face. Loki tensed a bit, his member twitching at her words.

"O-okay." He swallowed. He pushed off his boxers and crawled fully on the bed as Lucy scooted back a bit. He moved between her legs, kissing her softly and guiding his cock with his hand to her opening.

"Ready?" He asked and she nodded.

"Just be careful..." She said and he nodded, pushing in slowly. He let out a breathy sigh of pleasure as he felt her tight walls squeeze around him, looking down at the girl underneath him as he slowly buried his length inside of her. She took a few breaths, trying to get use to the feeling of him. She had only ever done this twice and it was with Natsu so it didn't hurt really but it was still weird.

"Okay." She said softly, reaching up and kissing him. He kissed back, his tongue swiping across her bottom lip as he pulled out, shuddering and pushing back in, continuing this motion at a not too fast pace, just barely enough to get them both by until she said she wanted more. Her mouth opened slightly, allowing him access as his tongue slipped in, rubbing against hers.

She bucked her hips up, meeting his thrust and wanting more. He obeyed quickly, speeding up and causing her to moan into his mouth. He gripped the sheets by her head, holding himself up and angling differently. Half a second to later her back arched and she gripped the fabric of his undone shirt tightly, letting out a yell of his name. He jumped slightly from surprise but smirked, pulling out and shoving hard back into her at the same angle. She called his name again, panting and bucking her hips hard against him, shuddering at the waves of pleasure that washed over her every other second. Loki looked down at his master, lust once again covering his eyes. He had always wanted this, had always wanted her, she wasn't easy like all the other girls he had been with, and she was ten times prettier. He reached down, kissing her intoxicating lips and pulling one of his hands away, leaning to the left slightly so he wouldn't fall as his fingers danced down her body, brushing over and stalling around her tempting breast before carrying on down.

She kissed back, just as rough, never failing to meet his thrust with her hips, her skin tingling where his fingers touched. He licked her lip but she threw her head back, shaking and letting out another spill of curses as his fingers pressed into her clit and moved them in time with his thrust.

"Ah, fuck Loki!" She whimpered out in pleasure, driving him to carry on faster, he was close to releasing but he wouldn't do it until she had come herself. He bent his neck, trailing his tongue up and down her collar bones and neck messily, resting on his elbow so it was easier for him, pushing in deep as her body thrashed in pleasure underneath him, her chest pushed against his own, both of them covered in a layer of sweat covering them both as he bit down on her soft spot, moving his hand faster. She tugged on his hair, bucking her hips and pushing her palms against his ears as she tangled her fingers in his hair. He let out a low growl and looked up at her, meeting her gaze. They were both panting hard.

"Come for me." He growled and her eyes widened, her head tilting back into the pillow and her eyes closing, screaming in ecstasy. His own eyes widened as he watched her.

"Fuck." He muttered. He could feel her cum seeping around his length and it just added to his pleasure, grabbing her hips and focusing on himself as he pushed in roughly and messily, the burning in his stomach building up. He looked down at Lucy and saw her looking up at him with a seductive gaze as she bit her lip.

"Loki." She said softly and he came undone, a throaty moan spilling from his lips as he dropped his head into the crook of her neck. She hesitated for a moment but lifted her hips slowly, letting him ride out his high as he panted into her skin, soft moans coming out. A second later he pulled out, falling on the bed beside her. For a moment the only thing you could hear was panting before Lucy looked over at him, with wide eyes.

"You...you came in-" He looked at her and shook his head, closing his eyes.

"I shoot blanks…" He said through his breath and there was a silence for another minute before she spoke again.

"Ew…" She mumbled and he laughed to himself, pulling her into his side.

"But I cheered you up." He said, nuzzling her temple. She put a hand on his chest, blushing softly and cuddling into him.

"Yeah, you did…"


End file.
